


did you finally get to dance along the light of day

by grace13star



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Rita Appreciation (Penumbra Podcast), Rita is a Good Friend (Penumbra Podcast), buddy just wants her found family to be happy dammit, fuck that they deserve to be happy, is key, no beta we die like Hyperion mayors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: Buddy considered herself a distinguished lesbian with a finely honed gay-dar, but it didn’t take that to see that the two newest members of her crew (excluding Rita of course) had some kind of history.ORSomething's up with Juno Steel and Peter Ransom
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev, Buddy Aurinko & Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	did you finally get to dance along the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Drops of Jupiter by Train
> 
> Hi so yeah I binged this podcast in a week and I have a lot of feelings about Jupeter so here you go.
> 
> Most of the dialogue in the middle is from Juno Steel and the Man in Glass Part 2.

Something was up with Juno and Ransom. 

Buddy considered herself a distinguished lesbian with a finely honed gay-dar, but it didn’t take that to see that the two newest members of her crew (excluding Rita of course) had some kind of history. 

She had watched them pass each other in the hallway the other day. The Carte Blanche was not a luxury cruise ship, so it was a bit cramped, especially considering there were six people living there now. 

Anyways, the two of them came down the hallway from opposite sides and accidentally bumped shoulders as they passed. 

“Oh, so sorry, Juno, dear,” Ransom said, his face flushing under the layer of pale foundation. “Cramped spaces, you understand.”

“Oh, yeah, no it’s not a problem,” Juno muttered, more to the floor than Ransom. “Uhh, probably my fault, anyways. Sorry.”

God, they were a mess. 

Buddy had a dream of a perfect found family. All six of them could be there for each other, just like a real family. But not if these two were going to fail to communicate anymore. 

She recruited help from Rita. 

Rita was amazing at hacking, and just an overall good person. When she’d taken the former secretary out for ice cream, they’d discussed her skills and she had quite the resume. Locking Juno in his apartment, hacking into Dark Matters, inventing a new coding language to take down the THEIA tower… She was an impressive woman, and Buddy was glad she was on their crew. 

They lured Juno and Ransom into a closet (Ransom by telling him she had some makeup supplies, and Juno by saying she had a new blaster card because she knew he was out) and Rita locked the door, then hacked it so they wouldn’t be able to counter-hack it. 

It truly was useful having a genius hacker on the team. 

Somehow, this did not work. 

Juno yelled at Rita and told her she was fired which caused her to, instead of crying and being upset about that as Buddy expected, open the door and pull Juno into a crushing hug before pulling him off to her quarters for a “ladies night.” 

Ransom was left standing in the closet staring after them, looking lost. 

Ok, fine. She’d have to re-work her plan. 

An opportunity came up a few days later. They had an opening to infiltrate Nova Zolotov’s frankly too big house and steal the Globe of Reaches Far. It was perfect for their overall goal, and a perfect chance to dress Juno up in a huge gaudy gown, slather his face with makeup and make him and Ransom pretend to be married. 

God forbid she ever pretend to be anything less than extra. 

The gown is an explosion of skirts, gold, and glitter. It compliments Juno’s dark skin perfectly, and makes him glow like a supernova. His makeup consists of gold lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, and his face is covered in glitter. He’s the picture of a haughty socialite, if only he could stop looking like someone had murdered his cat.

When Ransom sees him, he doesn’t say anything for a full minute, and then steadily looks anywhere that isn’t Juno. His foundation hides it, but Buddy can tell that his face is red.

They couldn’t risk having a comm link open in case of any monitoring, so it was radio silence until the job was done. Buddy was honestly more worried about if Ransom and Juno could actually act like a happy couple or if their cover would be blown as soon as they walked in the room. 

Two hours later, the comms beep. 

“Captain Aurinko, we’re nearly at the door. And we’re going to need that ride as quickly as possible.” Ransom says.

Everyone in the room (Rita and Buddy) breath a sigh of relief. 

“I’ll get Jet right on it, darling. Buddy out.”

Before she gets a chance to hang up, a voice comes from the distance. 

“Mr. Dauphin! Wait!” 

Dauphin was their cover name. “What was that?” Buddy asks sharply.

When Ransom answers, he sounds tired. “I hope never to find out.”

“I can’t take another moment of this secrecy! Our enemies be damned, I...I love you!”

The ambient sounds of the crowd fall away.

“I said I love you!” The voice continues, over a microphone now. “And I don’t care if your wife knows it!” 

Buddy groans. What did Ransom do? This was definitely not in the plan. 

“She...looks like she’s waiting for something,” Juno says, just a hint of jealousy in his voice. Buddy smiles at that.

“She’s waiting for you to kill me,” Ransom says plainly, “likely so that she can pull a deathbed confession of true love from me; and given that none of that is going to happen, I suggest we turn our walk into a run.”

...What the hell did he do?

“My god, Ms. Zolotovna! The Gilded Globe of Reaches Far has...disappeared.” 

“A very fast run. Go!”

Well, she always did say that flawless crime was boring. 

Debriefing is, well, brief. She tears into Ransom a bit, but overall his performance was fair. She finds him in his room, extorts him into letting her in to talk, and drops some hints about moral codes and having a heart. Hopefully he’ll figure it out. 

When she walks out, she sees Juno’s door close quickly. He’d obviously been waiting for her to leave. 

She smiles and pretends she doesn’t see it. It’ll do the two of them some good to have a real talk. 

The next day she can already tell something is different. They don’t enter the family meeting room together, but as soon as they’re both in the room, Juno gravitates towards Ransom like an asteroid caught in a black hole. They sit next to each other, not being outwardly affectionate, but Juno is all but sitting on Ransom’s lap. 

But Buddy isn’t done yet. 

As soon as they’re far away from Zolotovna’s planet, they make a pit stop on Pluto. As the coldest planet in the Inner Rim, it is known for incredibly good coffee shops and the Galaxy’s Best Hot Chocolate, as voted by Milky Way Magazine for the past fifty years. 

It doesn’t take a lot of convincing to get Jet to work on the Ruby-7 for the day, but it does take a lot to convince Vespa to spend the say watching Rita’s favorite streams with her. Rita takes her job of distracting Vespa with the air of a soldier being sent to the front lines and Buddy knows she’ll be successful. 

With the rest of the crew conveniently occupied, Ransom and Juno are free to wander around planetside without being interrupted. 

When they come back a few hours later, flushed from the cold and the date, leaning on each other, Buddy knows she was successful. She acts aloof, and as if she didn’t care about what they did in their free time, but Juno shoots her a knowing look. He mouths ‘thank you’, and she waves him off. 

They disappear into Ransom’s room and Buddy and Rita exchange a high five. 

Another job done well.


End file.
